Titans Boarding school
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: The Teen Titans are at a super hero/ villan boarding school. CyXBee RaexRob BBxTerra ON HOLD....for now
1. Late for class

**Hi I just thought I'd do this coz I'm bored and can't spell!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**Robin's POV**

Robin ran to his next lesson, he couldn't risk another late for his history class. He skidded to a halt outside his class, his tie flying over his shoulder. He opened the door and looked round. The whole class was staring at him.

"Robin please sort out your uniform."

Was the only thing that Elastagirl said to him. Robin attended a 'super school' not a school for the mentally gifted but the physically gifted too. It was a boarding school for kids with special powers. Beastboy leant over to him,

"Dude you got away lucky, Speedy isn't even here yet."

Speedy threw the door open,

"detention."

Elastagirl said as she pointed to his seat. Speedy sulkily walked over to his seat. The hour long lesson lasted forever then, finally, the bell rang. Robin, BB and Cy all walked out of their class. Aqualad suddenly ran past,

"What's going on?"

Cyborg asked, "There's a fight." The boys followed Aqualad and caught a glimpse of a pale girl being slammed into a locker and dragged along.

"Come on Rae, fight back!"

The boy taunted as the girl tried to support herself, another boy came in with a kick to the stomach. She held her stomach and pulled herself up on a locker. She threw her arm out and her eyes turned black.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She threw them a few feet backwards, got up and ran. Robin, BB, Cyborg and Aqualad ran after her. "Wait!" Robin called after her. She hit the wall. She closed her eye's and slammed her fists against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" She screamed expecting it to be one of the boys who attacked her. "It's all right, we won't hurt you." She turned around. Some girls ran up to them. "Raven! Are you ok?" A pink haired girl said, three more girls ran up. A blonde girl with blue eyes. An african-american girl with two buns on her head and A red haired girl with green eyes. The pale girl nodded, pulling some hair out of her face. Robin looked at her in awe she had recovered so quickly.

"Thanks." She said, "I'm Raven. This is Terra, Bumble Bee, Starfire and Jinx." She said gesturing to her friends. Robin smiled, "It was nothing, I'm Robin this is Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aqualad." Jinx came up to Raven. "Come on lets go back to the dorm and get changed." Raven nodded and walked off with her friends. Robin watched them walk off to the girls dorms.

**Ravens POV**

"Are you sure you're ok Rae?" Starfire kept asking, she had been doing this all the way to the dorms. "Yes Starfire, now let me get changed." She said as her and Jinx entered their dorm. Raven threw off her school uniform and pulled on a black top with fish net arms, baggy grey/black jeans and a black and red nightmare before christmas jacket. She pulled on a pair of chunky black etnies to complete her look. And flopped down on her bed.

"What's up Rae?" Jinx asked

"I'm missing something." She said in a monotone voice, her long violet hair falling in her face. Jinx was now looking over her face. She was now dressed in and dark violet mini skirt, pink and violet stripy socks and a pink and violet top with long sleeves.

"Like..." Jinx tried to bring it up out of Raven, who just shrugged. "I know!" Jinx ran over to Raven's cheast. "Tarot cards!" Raven raised an eye brow. Jinx sat infront of her and handed the deck to Raven. "You know what to do." Raven shuffled the cards and pulled out a card. Death. Raven rolled her eye's. It meant change. "What change?" she asked herself. Someone knocked on the door, it was Bee. "Are you guys coming to dinner?" Jinx hopped up she was starving. "Raven?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to stay here." She said getting out a math book. She pulled out her phone. She had no new messages. She never did, the other's would have loads from guys' asking them to join them for a walk or dinner. Her friends took one last look and walked off to dinner. Raven couldn't stand anyone who hurt her. But she was so unpopular she was beaten up by most people. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Raven yelled. It was one of the boys that had hurt her earlier. Everyone knew him as Red X. He was the suducer and his main target was Raven. She braced herself ready for attack. "Come on Rae!" He said coming nearer, "We've been through this." She threw a punch and he caught her wrist. He pulled her closer, grabbing her other wrist, "I am probably the best you'll ever do." He placed his two fingers in between a pressure point on the back of her neck and she lost conscienceness. Red X threw her over his shoulder and walked out her room. There was a boy standing behind Red X and he exacuted a perfect kansetsu geri. Red X fell to the ground and the figure ran off with his prize. Red X narrowed his eyes at the shadow running back to Raven's room, "I bet I can guess who that is." He breathed.


	2. Sweet Survival

Raven awoke to find her poster of Sweeney Todd looking into her eyes. She looked around manicly, somone behind her jumped up.

"It's alright, your safe." The figure assured her. Raven looked at the figure, it wasn't Red X at least. The figure came into the light, it was the boy who chased after her earlier to see if she was ok, _'Oh what was his name!' _Raven thought.

"Do you remember me?" Raven nodded, "You're that guy, who checked to see if I was alright. Robin isn't it?" He smiled

"Yeah. And your Raven?" She nodded in return, "How did I get here?" She asked, Robin walked over to her bed. She jumped what seemed like 5 feet backwards.

"Red X, knocked you out but I brought you back here. Why does he keep hurting you?"

"That's not for you to know." She said sadly, Robin got up to leave. "Wait!" He stopped and Raven blushed, "Erm, could you stay. Incase he come's back. I would like someone to talk to."  
Robin smiled. He walked over and sat on Jinx's bed.

"So what do you take?" He started

"French, Drama, History and Religous studies. Then we have the core and hours of PE." She smiled, "You?"

"The same, I've seen you in my classes before but we never talk."

"That's because I thought you'd hurt me, like all the other popular boys."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the creepy half-demon goth girl with creepy powers." She said looking down at her feet. Robin suddenly realsied how much he had to learn about this girl. She wasn't like Starfire, the other girl, or Terra or Bee. They had all been aceptted into a normal society, he wasn't sure about Jinx. He stood up and sat down next to her. He put his arm round her. There was silence for a few seconds then.....

**BANG**

Robin and Raven turned round to see that one of the lamps had broken. Raven leaped up! "Not again!" She said running over to it. Robin stood up confused, It was just a lamp. Raven came up to him.

"Sorry, you have to go." She said calmly. Robin hugged her and another lamp blew up. Then he left. When she was sure he had gone Raven picked up phone.

_Jinx help i blew up a lamp come soon_

She sent her message and within two minutes all of them had come. "What happened?" Jinx asked, Raven grabbed Jinx's arm and dragged her over.

"I lost controll over my emotions."

"Why, how could you...... do you like someone?" Raven nodded

"Who is it?" Raven bit her lip, Jinx was going to burst, so Jinx put a truth hex on Raven.

"Robin, he saved from Red X and I asked if he could stay and he kinda hugged me, so lamp go bye bye."

"Hello?" Bee said, "We're all still here." Jinx turned around

"You guy's go I can handle this." The others left. "Do you even know if he likes you?" Raven shrugged

"I'm probably too creepy for him." She said whilst using her dark powers to clean up the lamp.

Robin walked down the corridor. Why did she want him to go after the light broke. Cyborg was standing round the corner.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine." He said walking past.

"Do, you like her more than you're letting on?" Robin kept walking

"I'm gonna assume thats a yes?" He walked over to his dorm, and opened the door. "How's the goth girl?" Aqualad asked.

"She's fine!" He said "Why does everyone keep asking?"

"We all saw her get attacked in the corridor!" BeastBoy said

"And we all think you like her!" Kid Flash said running into the room, "I must say, Jinx is pretty cute!" KF siad to himself

"We weren't gonna say that!" BB said.

The whole school suddenly shoock and the lights went off.

Starfire ran into Raven's room with a starbolt.

"What has happened?" She asked

"Something inside me got out!"


	3. No one can hear you scream

**THANKS EVRY 1 WHO REVEIWED AND PUT THIS ON THEIR FAVES!!!!!**

**U ALL ROCK!!!**

**disclamer i do not own the teen titans**

* * *

Jinx looked over at Raven, "What do you mean?"

"The world is going to end, it's time." Raven ran to her wardrobe and shuffled through her clothing. She found a pair of gloves and slipped them over her hands, she had kept that mark out of her mind for years......

There was a lightning bolt and Raven saw a shadow in the door way. Raven wasn't going to admit it, but she was scared.

"Hello?" Raven yelled out, the others turning to the door, the figure ran off

"Hey come back!" She screamed, the others followed

"Rae! Rae come back!" Raven was running on adrenalin, she could see a shadow, she was getting closer, closer. Then the next thing she knew she could see the floor. Something tripped her up. A ghostly figure came up to her......

"Your destiny will be fufilled, you will be vanquished!"

"**NO!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"So now what are we gonna do Robin?" Cyborg asked unimpressed, Robin grabbing a few weapons and gadgets,

"We're going to find out what happened." He said walking over to the door, BeastBoy blocked the exit

"Dude no! You know what happens in the dark, some scary thing will come and eat you! You can't leave!"

"BeastBoy that's in your Harry Potter books!"

"But think about it! It's almost identical, special kids, a boarding school. There has to be some death eater or something!" Cyborg rolled his eyes and stepped in,

"Only this isn't Harry Potter and......" He trailed off and pointed to the entrance

"Her destiny will be fufilled." Robin stepped forward, he couldn't believe what he'd saw

"Excuse me?"

"Her destiny will be fufilled, she will die."

"Who's destiny, who is going to die?"

"Her destiny will be fufilled." The figure slowly faded away...

"No wait!" Robin screamed at it, too late it had disappered.

They heard a scream and their heads turned

"Come on!" Robin yelled

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Starfire, Jinx, Terra and Bumble Bee had lost sight of Raven.

"Great, we've no light, our best friend is missing, something weird is going on and to top it all off I didn't get BB's phone number!" Terra sulked, Bee rolled her eyes

"Terra, the most important thing right now is finding Raven, not getting the boy's phone number!" Starfire suddenly used her brain and used a star bolt as a light. They were surrounded by a firery S. It was every where.

"Guys I'm scared!" Terra said looking around, a ghost came to them

"Your friend will die, her destiny will be fufilled!" Then it disappered.

"It doesn't mean.... does it?" Starfire asked cautiously......

"I'm sorry Star but I think It does." Jinx said putting a hand on her shoulder.

They heard a scream

"Raven!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven proped herself up, no that wasn't true. She wasn't going to die and **it **wasn't going to get out! _OMG someone come and help me! _She screamed in her head.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled into the darkness, as if someone could hear her.

"Raven, Raven, Raven." Someone tsked, "You should know by now I have to do my master's bidding as do you!" They voice siad slowly

"W- who are you?"

"Why my dear you can call me, Slade!"

**----------------------------------------------------**

Robin and the others heard a scream again.

"It's coming from over here!" Cyborg yelled running over to the next corridor. There was blood smeared on the walls, they all backed away

"Run!"

They ran down the corridor, round a corner and

**SLAM!**

Robin slammed into someone and fell to the floor. The next thing he knew he had green light in his eyes

"Where is our friend?" The voice demanded, it was a tough but feminim voice.

"Hey I know you!" Aqualad started, "Your Starfire! Cyborg can we get some light here!"

Cyborg nodded and a light shone on the girls faces.

"See guys. Starfire, Jinx, Terra, Bumble Bee and- Where's...."

"Raven?" Robin finished

"We, don't know!" Bumble Bee said, Jinx stepped forward.

"We heard her scream, we're just trying to find her."

"Same here!" Kid Flash stepped in.

They heard another scream, this time it was aimed at someone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Raven no one will hear you scream!"

"Wanna bet?" Nine kids stood in the door way. Raven looked up

"Guys?" She managed to slur

"Look Raven, your friends came to see you, if your lucky they'll see your death!"

"No!" She slured hauling herself up

**"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"**

Slade was taken off his feet.

"Go!" Robin shouted as the others made their move, Robin ran over to Raven.

"Are you ok?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, that's right it's Robin. Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you!" She said pulling up her hood

"Raven, we could use a hand!" Jinx yelled, she nodded and levitated, she flew over to her friends and threw stones at Slade that had fallen off the wall.

Slade finally gave in and gave one last death threat.

"The portal must be open Raven."

And he disappered.

Raven looked at herself. Most of her outfit had been destroyed.

"Raven, what's that mark on your arm?"


	4. Scath

**Thanx any 1 who reviewed this!**

**Yes I am copying series 4**

**I want a vote, who wants StarxAqualad**

Raven looked at her arms.

"It's nothing!"

"It is!" Starfire said, her voice full of concern. She flew over to her.

"Star back off!" She said as she grabbed a black curtian and pulled it over.

"Scath!" She muttered to her self, more people crowded around her

"Guys back off your...." She fell over something. Jinx offered her a hand up

"What is it?" Raven asked standing up, Cyborg picked up a bag with a note

_Raven,  
A little gift fortelling the future of you and your friends.  
I will take you and them down _

_one_

_ by_

_ one  
Much Love Slade x_

Beast Boy ripped open the bag. A hacked body fell out. Cyborg picked up the head

"Speedy?" He breathed. Raven backed away. She had caused this. Speedy was dead.

"No!" Raven breathed. Starfire was crying, Aqualad had his arm round her.

"Raven?" Robin asked, looking round at her

"Raven, do you know why this is happening?"

"No!" She lied. She started glowing with the mark of Scath and the school walls lit up.

Raven looked down at her hands. Blood.

The blood of Speedy was on her hands

She ran away

"Raven!" They all ran after her. There were two shadows infront of her.

**SMACK**

"Ahh Rae, see you do love me!" A mechanical voice said.

"Patients, you can have her when our master is done with her!"

"Put me down!" She screamed as they picked her up by the color.

"The only way your friends will save you if kill you!"

Green light suddenly blinded them.

"I comand you put my friend down!"

Slade looked out the window. It was a 10 storie drop.

"Very bad choice of words!"

He threw her out the window onto a slanted roof. (Yeah now I'm copying Dark Knight!)

Starfire lauched starbolts at them and Robin jumped out the window.

"Robin!" Raven screamed as she slid down at an immense speed. Robin grabbing her hand then trying to find a grapple.

"Shit, don't tell me I left it in my room!"

He had left it in his room.

"Any time now Robin!" Raven screamed. Robin held out his free hand and grabbed onto the roof ledge. He looked down, the ground was still a very long way away.

"Robin I'm slipping!" She screamed

"Me too!" He yelled back

"We're gonna -" He let go of the ledge. They screamed and the top of the school crumpled.

"No, not now!" Raven screamed turning round. The ground was just about to hit her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Slade looked out the window.

"We'd better go retrive the bodies!" He said and sunk into the ground with Red X

The others had thrown themselves out the window.

Cyborg hit the ground with a thump. Kid Flash had run down to the ground. Terra used any near by rocks. Bee flew down with her wings. Aqualad had been taken down with Starfire and BB had flew down.

"Raven?" The girls yelled out.

Someone called out.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Starfire asked

"Yes!" The person yelled out, there were two of them.

"Raven. Robin!" They all yelled out

"Yeah?" They shouted back

The others looked up. "Look out!"

They screamed as the school roof fell on them

* * *


	5. The Meeting

**Thanx again who reviewed!!!!**

**ERRRRR**

**ENJOY =]**

Raven looked up. Stone came crashing down towards them. She panicked and did the one thing she felt she could.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The stone stopped inches away from their heads.

"Robin move!" She said holding out both her hands.

"Raven!"

"Go! I can't hold it much longer!"

"But-"

"**GO!**" She screamed, pushing him out the way with her powers. She looked up.

"Oops!" She muttered. She braced herself for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes.

"Terra!" She yelled. She was holding up the rocks.

"Raven move!" Terra screamed.

Raven rolled out the way and Terra let the rocks drop.

"Raven!" Starfire ran up to her and hugged her.

"Star, get off! That hurts!" Robin stepped in.

"Are you hurt?" He asked

"No, you just haven't experienced Starfires hugs!" She said wriggling free.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She yelled at him. She started walking away to find something. She tripped over another bag. Who could it be now.

"Guys!" She yelled and they ran over. She pulled open the bag.

"Is that?" Cyborg said

"Blackfire!" Starfire said, her sister had been killed. She hadn't been hacked to bits like Speedy but she was still as pale as snow.

"Starfire?" Jinx said walking over to her. A tear rolled down Starfire's cheek.

"Raven...." Starfire started turning round. Raven wasn't there.

"Raven?" They all started looking for her.

Robin passed a collection of stones and was pulled behind them. A hand covered his mouth. He got a good look. Raven and she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He whispered

"What does it look like?" She half hissed half cried.

"Blackfires death was my fault. So was Speedy's and anyone elses!"

"Raven, you are too enigmatic.(Check me out!) No one will understand you unless they know you well and even your best friends don't know what this is about. You have to tell us!"

"Robin I- I....." She let out a piercing scream.

"No no, get out of me! I said get out. No leave me alone! **NO!**"

"Raven!?" He asked worriedly. Terra found them.

"What did you do?" She asked

"Nothing!" He yelled back

**IN RAVENS HEAD**

"Leave me alone!" Raven yelled at the four red eyes glowing in the fire and brimstone that had erupted in her mind.

"No, you must do what you were born to do!"

Voices broke through. She knew who they belonged to.

"Raven?"

"Raven wake up!"

"Friend Raven?"

"Raven! This isn't funny!"

"Wake up!"

"Dude wake up!"

"Were not kidding!"

"**RAVEN!**"

Her eyes snapped open.

"You are ok?" Starfire asked.

She was lying on the ground, cradled in Robins arms.

"Are you sure?" BB asked.

She nodded. She got up.

"We need to keep moving!" She said walking over the rocks. The others just stared at her. Less than two minutes ago she had been on the floor screaming at air.

"Come on!" Aqualad comanded.

They had found their way back into the school. They were in the canteen.

"Good I'm starving!" BB and Cyborg exclaimed. They ran over to the counter and stuffed themselves full of cakes and fruit.

Raven was standing in a dark corner. Robin walked over.

"Care to tell me waht happened?"

"I... saw something. In my head!" She started, pointing at her head.

"You saw what though?"

"I can't tell you!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

**OVER WITH THE OTHERS**

"We need to kill Raven!" Aqualad said. Everyone just stared.

"Why?" BB asked

"She has something to do with this. Destroy her and we won't have to deal with this!"

"You are joking!" Starfire said hitting him hard.

"But she is the reason that Speedy and Blackfire is dead!"

"Why do you care abiut Blackfire?" Starfire yelled

"We're dating!" He said. They stared.

* * *


	6. The Bride of Sacrifice

**THANK U ANY1 WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS AS A FAVE STORY AND FAVE AUTHOR!**

The others stared at Aqualad.

"Your joking!" Cyborg said. Aqualad shook his head.

"We _had_ been dating. Until _she_ came along."

"Your forgetting she was my sister!" Starfire pointed out

"But you want revenge too. I can tell, I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, but...."

"But what? You saw your own sister stone cold!" Starfire looked down at the table. She didn't want to admit it but she did want to get revenge.

**WITH RAVEN AND ROBIN**

Raven looked down guiltily down at her feet. She didn't want to keep anything from Robin, she trusted him. But she wasn't sure if he trusted her. Robin looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"You know there is!" She said through her teeth.

"Raven, if you need to talk...."

"It's fine Robin!" She said running out of the cafeteria. He followed her to see what happened.

"Wait!" He yelled grabbing her wrist. She spun round to face him.

"I'm bad news Robin. You should stay away from me!"

"I don't want to." His lips met hers in a kiss. Raven's eyes shot open. She wanted to fight back, but part of her loved this kiss.

They broke away from each other

"Robin...." She looked past Robin

"Look out!" She said pulling him to the side.

"Listen Slade!" Robin started brushing Raven's hair out of his face.

"Your not Slade!" Raven started,

"No my dear. But I'm working for him." A red headed man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a union jack shirt and had a cane.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"The name's Mad Mod! I'm also a bit sick of you rockers." He said raising an eyebrow to Robin.

"Hey Robbi -poo!" A high pitched voice rang out, Mad Mod looked round.

"I told you to stay quiet until I got the girl!" The mod yelled out

"But I've been trying to ask him out for ages and-"

"Just grab the girl!" He yelled sweeping Raven off her feet. She fell to the floor with a very loud thump. The other girl ran over to Robin and pinned him against the wall.

"Remember me?" She hissed

"Kitten let go of me!"

"Daddy said if I helped Mad Mod and any one else get Raven I could have you!" Robin squirmed trying to get loose

"Raven!" He yelled over Kitten's shoulder

He managed to see an unconscience Raven being haulled out over Mad Mod's shoulder.

"Get off me!" He said struggling even more,

**"RAVEN!"**

* * *

"So it's decided, we'll kill her with the next two hours." Cyborg said solemly.

"I'm not going along with this!" Jinx and Bee said outraged

"But who will kill her?" Terra asked

No one answered

"We'll draw straws. Anyone who doesn't want to do be part of this doesn't have to. But this is between us!" BB said

"I'm out!" Jinx, Bee and KF said.

"Bee you cut up the straws!" Aqualad said, "So no one cheats."

Bee came into view with the straws.

"Short straw kills Raven." She said

They took their straws.

* * *

Raven slowly started to realise where she was.

"No!" She whispered.

"Good my darling your here!" A lone voice rang out.

Raven looked up she was sitting bound on a outstretched hand. A thin ray of light shon on her. She felt like the bride of sacrafice being dressed in a long white dress and a gold tiara.

"Robin, where are you?" She cried out

"Oh you want your boy friend?" The voice taunted

A ray of light shon on the figure.

"Robin!" She yelled out getting up on the knees.

"Raven!" He yelled back at her

"Let him go!" She yelled at the darkness

"I have my own idea." He said, he gestured to Raven. "Get her down."

Raven was pulled down.

"Now I want a little word with your father." He said holding her up against his body, holding a knife to her neck.

"Now bring him to me!" He comanded.

"No, I won't let him out!" She yelled

"Do it!" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I. Said. No!" She panted, all her energy was draining. He was coming out, she couldn't stop him.

"Don't look Robin. I don't want you to see this!" She said taking a final gasp for air.

She screamed and threw back her head.

"Help me, don't let it out. Oh dear god someone help me!" She gasped falling to her knees. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Robin shook off the gaurds and ran over to her.

"Raven! What's happening?"

"My dad, Trigon. Remember the ghosts?"

_'Her destiny will be fufilled, she will die!"_

"You- your going to die?"

"Yes, Robin!"

He brought up her face to his, "I love you!" He kissed her passionatly.

"Don't leave me!" She whispered, as she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed.


End file.
